Enamel
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: El pasado de Ciel lo atormenta en sueños creado pesadillas, Sebastian debe poner un alto a esta situación si no a la larga terminaría lastimando al conde emocionalmente, Como lo solucionaran? Entra a descubrirlo, Song-Fic basado en ENAMEL


Hola mio amore! Este es el penúltimo song-fic que hare de Kuro pero el ultimo de la trilogía, este es el turno de ENAMEL, pero les guste tanto como a mi

ENJOY!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ENAMEL

-Esmalte-

Era de noche, así como pasadas noches el pequeño conde tenia pesadillas, pero el sabia que eran los recuerdos que lo atormentaban en sueños, el era un ser de la oscuridad, sabia de esas cosas, como las demás noches que lo llamaba entre sueños se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acariciando sus añiles cabellos, intentando calmarlo, esperando a que reconociera su tacto y volviera a normalizar su respiración, como señal de que sus miedos se habían calmado, sonrió con calma, su pequeño estaba a salvo de sus pesadillas por el resto de la noche, su semblante se volvió serio, cada noche era igual, el aliviaba sus sueños para volver la noche siguiente a caer en el mismo ciclo, era como una espiral sin fin, el no tenia problemas, después de todo, no necesitaba dormir, pero el pequeño si, cada día estaba un poco mas cansado, con menos energía, incluso había pasado por alto algunos comentarios que en antaño habrían encrespado sus nervios, suspiro resignado, debía encontrar una solución, beso con delicadeza la frente del niño y dando media vuelta encaminándose a la puerta salió perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche

Estoy viendo que tus recuerdos van ahogándose sin más

Se han perdido en un circulo eterno de oscuridad

Esa mañana Sebastián había despertado, cambiado y alistado al joven para la jornada del día, le dio su te de la mañana, dejándolo solo para seguir con los deberes de la mansión, debía evitar que fuera destruida de nuevo, si bien sus habitantes eran los mejores en el arte del exterminio eran un desastre como sirvientes, debía ponerles siempre un ojo encima, una vez solo, el joven conde rememoraba su pasado, una y otra vez, era algo inconsciente, si bien quería dejar de recordarlo, algo se lo impedía, se veía a si mismo en aquella mesa de sacrificio, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, gritaba pidiendo ayuda a Sebastián, lo llamaba desde su corazón y alma, cuando la silueta de su mayordomo aparecía dejaba de ver algo, todo se volvía negro, no soñaba, encontraba paz, podía descansar, pero cada noche se repetía, Poder dormir bien era demasiado pedir?

y trataste de escaparte muchas veces

de las sombras que llenaban tu camino

Sebastián estaba en la cocina, preparando la merienda de su amo, mientras esta terminaba de cocinarse pensaba en la manera de poder hacer que su amo dejara de recordar cada noche aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban, el no tenia problema con ir a "salvarlo" de ellas, pero si seguía así el pobre quedaría dañado psicológicamente que tendría un trauma de por vida, aunque no le molestaría estar con su amo toda la vida incluso la eternidad, tenían una tarea que cumplir, había una venganza de por medio y necesitaban cumplirla antes de pensar en su vida personal a futuro, acomodo la merienda en el carrito caminando en dirección al estudio de su amo, tenia una pequeña idea, esta noche las preocupaciones de su amo desaparecerían y podría dormir tranquilo de ahora en adelante

pero está misma noche tú renacerás

Después de la ducha del pequeño, el mayordomo procedió a ponerle el camisón para dormir, una vez arropado dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, cuando sintió una mano tomarlo de una parte de su saco, giro levemente para ver al conde con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas apretando el agarre sobre el

-Q-Quédate, hasta que me duerma- Pidió con voz nerviosa y como buen sirviente que era este obedeció, se coloco a un lado de la cama, cuando la voz del joven se volvió a escuchar –Siéntate, con esa postura jamás podre dormir si me observas tan fijamente-

Así, el demonio tomo asiento junto a su amo, esperando a que durmiera, al poco rato quedo dormido, cuando se planteaba retirar vio como su amo se removía entre las cobijas, daba vueltas incomodo, su respiración se hizo irregular y perlas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por su frente, el cuervo suspiro, a diferencia de noches pasadas, movió a su amo, llamándolo a despertar, el chico abrió sus ojos sentándose de golpe en su cama, estaba alterado, aterrado, abrazándose a si mismo en busca de consuelo, Sebastián se acerco a el, abrazándolo fuerte

-Boochan, estoy aquí, nadie va a lastimarlo- Comenzó a acariciar esas hebras añiles que tanto le gustaban, sintiendo como el jovencito le apretaba con fuerza –Pesadillas de nuevo?-

-Por que me persiguen Sebastián? Ya ha pasado tiempo desde aquello, ni siquiera cuando recién sucedió me pasaba esto, Por que mi pasado no me deja ir?- Comentaba con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro

-Tal vez, si se concentrara en otras cosas pueda suprimirlas- Ciel lo miro con atención –Si bien antes no lo recordaba fue por que su deseo de venganza estaba fuerte en usted, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, nos vamos desviando del camino, su deseo ya no es el mismo de antaño, puede ser esa la causa de su problema, o ya no le interesa cobrar venganza de aquellos que lo lastimaron?-

-Claro que quiero vengarme, pero, tu eres que lo hará la tarea, no tengo nada de que preocuparme…-Tomo aire para volver a hablar –Solo…me preocupa que salgas herido…-

-No confía en mi acaso?- Comento haciéndose el ofendido

-Te confiaría hasta mi vida, pero…nos hemos enfrentado a tantos peligros, tanto para mi como para ti, casi te pierdo una vez- Se aferro a el pensando en aquella vez que Claude lo engaño haciendo que su mayordomo fuera a recuperarlo librando una batalla donde podría ya no volver –No quiero perderte, después de tantos años vuelvo a tener algo que me importa, no quiero que te alejen de mi lado-

Yo me olvidaré de todo, tan solo pensaré en mi venganza

y ya responde ¿La ejecutarás por mi? ¿seguro lo harás?

-Boochan, aun así tenga que enfrentarme al mismísimo diablo no lo dejare, ni le traicionare, lo sabe- Dijo mientras levantaba su rostro acariciando sus mejillas, dándole besos en ellas –Con o sin contrato, yo lo seguiré por la eternidad-

-Sebastián…se que lo harás, por que tu nunca romperías tu palabra, pero aun así quiero asegurarme de que nada lo evitara- Con cuidado, saco los guantes blancos de su mayordomo, dejando ver la marca de su contrato, la tomo entre sus manos apretándola –Quédate conmigo toda la eternidad, es una orden!-

Yes my lord, Lo que usted me ordene

Después de pactar su acuerdo, el mayor acerco sus labios a los del menor, fundiéndose en un amoroso beso, querían transmitir todo aquello que tanto anhelaba su corazón, se separaron por falta de aire, suficiente para que el niño hiciera una petición

-Duerme conmigo, esta noche y todas las que sigan, así alejaras a mis pesadillas- Hablo con voz segura el jovencito haciéndose a un lado para que su mayordomo entrara

Sebastián se quito el saco, chaleco, corbata, reloj, zapatos y demás hasta quedar en pantalones, camisa y calcetines, se arropo junto a su amo durmiendo plácidamente toda la noche…fue a partir de ese día que Ciel no volvió a tener pesadillas

Me acompañarás en esta jaula y por siempre tu te quedaras aquí

aun cuando muera, sirviente fiel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
